


there's trouble a brewin'

by notthebigspoon



Series: Who Ya Gonna Call? [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Trouble?”</p><p>	“My idiot brother.”</p><p>	“Yeah, I kind of know that feeling.”</p><p>	“Really? Because I heard you were the idiot brother.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's trouble a brewin'

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, this one probably takes a wee bit o' 'splaining.
> 
> This functions on the impression that Supernatural ended at season 5. (Where it _should_ have ended properly, imho, but I digress.) Lucifer thrown back in his cage, Sam and Dean make it out alive. Any other details will crop up as we go along, I'm trying not to overthink it.
> 
> Also, as far as the titles go, there's context. In my head.

“Man. When we talked about seeing each other again, I didn't realize it'd be this soon. Not that I'm complaining.”

“I'll be honest, I wasn't looking for you. Stopped in to get a drink and think about looking for you.”

“Trouble?”

“My idiot brother.”

“Yeah, I kind of know that feeling.”

“Really? Because I heard you were the idiot brother.”

“I said I knew the feeling, I didn't say which side of it I knew.”

“Funny.”

“He doesn't trust me.”

“Not even a little.”

“That bother you?”

“No. He can kiss my ass. I spent so long living in the basement being afraid of everyone and everything that he doesn't think I'm smart enough to make my own decisions.”

“Don't be too hard on him. He's never going to stop worrying about you.”

“He hates you. Why are you defending him?”

“Because I have a dumbass little brother of my own to take care of and we never stop thinking we know best.”

“Guess so. What about your brother? Where is he?”

“On his way out here, actually. Last time I talked to him, he was boarding a barge.”

“He know about this?”

“I'll tell him when he gets here. Didn't seem like the kind of discussion to have over the phone.”

“Think he'll be upset?”

“Not for the reasons you'd think. He'll wonder what angle I'm working or if I'm serious about this.”

“Are you?”

“I am. Planning on staying out here... not sure how long, gonna play it by ear.”

“Really. Are you sure?”

“Zhul... my life, to this point? It's sucked. I did a tiring, thankless job. Sure, I saved people, I did good things. But it was hard and tiresome and the only good thing I had in the world was my brother. I died for this shit. When we sent Lucifer back to hell and I nearly lost Sam, I decided I was done trying to save the world. If a job crops up and I'm nearby, I'll take care of it. If someone calls in a favor and needs me that badly, I'll do it. But I don't live for the job anymore."

“So what do you do now? I mean, why are you in Hawaii?”

“Why else? Beaches, bikinis, sand and beer.”

“I look terrible in a bikini.”

“I'll settle for board shorts.”

“Deal.”

***

“Hey.”

“Morning.”

“Um. Where'd you stay last night?”

“We went camping.”

“Camping?”

“I've never been. We got supplies and found a spot in the woods.”

“That's um. Good. Glad you had a good time.”

“Look, I'm behind on my work, I need to go downstairs and get caught up. Is there something you need?”

“No. No, just um, heading out to the office. See you tonight.”

“Later.”

***

“Well. He's still mad at you.”

“Shut up Danny.”


End file.
